eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Dirge Epic Weapon Timeline
Any mob in Seb will drop the legenday "Everlasting Quill" that will start the quest, Nameds (Heriophant Plugram (10 min respawn)) haver a higher chance to drop it. Plugram spawns in 3 locations: Left and Right of foyer right when you come into the zone, and in tunnel to COA. The item is tradeable. You must be L80 to start the quest. The Everlasting Quill of Ashe Boderra #Head to Enchanted lands Dock and talk to Ashe Boderra #Head to Thundering Steppes and talk to Slezaf in building next to mendor at Dock, he asks for 5 platinum in exchange for the lute. #Find someone to Fix lute, only Hit a gilded choking songbird still shines on lutes body NPC is found at 160, 108, 170 in Kelethin The Flute of a Thousand Colors #Search along the coast for a "mystic reed" and play the flute. play flute in TD at 1723, 4, 648 #Next play flute in Jarsath Wastes near -378, -58, -357 Zaz the Wailer 80^^ will pop kill him for new bone #Harvest a "crystal flute plate" from the Resonating Crystals is in Jarsath Wastes spider caves @ -2254, 237, 941 #Drolvarg is named Armsmaster (or his PH, "trainer" 10 min respawn) in Karnor's Castle just to the east of the Rhinos, you may need to kill him or his PH several times to get the update, a piece of Deklium for the flute. Apply new piece to flute by playing it, then play flute again for update. Return to Freesia in Kelethin to progress to next quest: "Sing a Song of Sorrow" Sing a Song of Sorrow Visit Smendrik (2,604.51, 86.60, 1,296.29) in the city of Gorowyn in Timorous Deep, he will send you out to find some items: #"A djinn willing to give me a mandolin":The Djinn (Poets Palace, hail Arash Abbas, a djinn on 4th floor of palace 17.26, 305.12, -85.11) #"Pan Pipes from a powerful satyr":The Powerful Satyr - New Tunaria; turn left at the Temple of Growth and go up the hill and around the back past the Sentry Creation Chamber to the Satyr Camp. Hail Ephacles Tilikatos (-997.74, 53.88, -1,173.76), after speaking to him he will attack you (83 ^^). Defeat him to get the Pan Pipes. #Writhing Eye Stalk (in Chelisth-kill abyss lurkers in the water for rare update) #Black Coral (in Chelsith-harvestable node found under water near abyss lurkers) #Drake Eggs: Kill 50 of any drake in Jarsath Wastes (near Skyfire mountains) for common update. #Soul sharpened teeth - Kill bottomless devourers in Maidens or Vault of Eternal Sleep for 2 rare updates. After you have all the updates, talk to Smendrik in the city of Gorowyn, then talk to Ashe on the Enchanted Lands Dock, and then back to Smendrik once more. Smendrik sends you out once again to get more updates: 1, A Folly worthy of pleasing Bristlebane - Throw pies at people in Rivervale. Gather 10 pies off the table in front of the Fools Gold Inn (-52.31, -23.37, 37.83), and throw them at the friendly halflings in front of the Inn. You must hit a different halfling with each pie. Once all 10 pies are thrown, proceed inside the Fools Gold to tell a sad tale. 2. A Sad Tale - Speak to Liddy Bobick (-77.58, -17.44, -14.83) in Fools Gold . You will need to tell her a tale of two young lovers in order to make her and the others in the area cry and update the quest. 3. A Tuning Fork - Hail Otzal Di'Zok the Organ Tuner, in the Chardok Library of Divination (920.46, -44.40, 437.04). Di'Zokian language is required for this step (Red Tome Collection). Hail the Tuner, he will attack you (Level 84 ^^^). Defeat him and loot the legendary no-trade tuning fork for the update. Return to Smendrik in the city of Gorowyn to collect your reward, Lamentation of the Intrepid (Fabled)! Lamentation of the Intrepid Copy/Paste for in-game link: Fabled: \aITEM 445423814 1371701413:Lamentation of the Intrepid\/a http://images.wikia.com/eq2/images/a/a1/Lamentation.JPG] Restoration of the Lamentation Return to Ashe, who sends you to Maj'Dul to speak with Taria Truomen. She is at -161,176,-102. #Obtain the Diamond Grit Whetstone. Kill Pawbuster for this. #Obtain ______. Kill Mayong Mistmore for this. #Obtain ______. Kill Xalgoz in Veeshan's Peak for this. Mythical: \aITEM -1478755540 1371701413:Lamentation of the Intrepid\/a http://images.wikia.com/eq2/images/9/92/LamentationMytthical.JPG]